The invention relates to an apparatus for scraping substances from surfaces, and in particular to a novel and improved device for manually scraping ice, frost and snow from motor vehicle windscreens and windows. The invention is well suited for scraping frost build up from motor vehicle windscreens, but it is immediately appreciated that the invention finds beneficial use in nearly any application where it is desired to scrape a surface to remove a substance there from. Scraper devices typifying the present state of the art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,476 to Hopkins et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,436 to Krause, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,255 to Kim. The devices disclosed in the foregoing patents, and in the scrapers most frequently encountered in commercial use, generally consist of a handle section upon which is mounted a single scraping blade. The manual grip commonly used to grasp most scrapers is inefficient and does not allow the user to exert the pressure required to remove stubborn deposits from motor vehicle windscreens while simultaneously maintaining the scrapper at the correct angle to allow the blade to work efficiently. The result of this is usually having the scraper skid across the surface of the deposit or having to resort to two handed use for which the above mentioned scrapers are not designed. More recent devices which have overcome the issue of grip in the case of the above are disclosed in GB9802114 to Webber, U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,836 to Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,742 to Boggs, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,957 to Scholl. The devices disclosed in these patents have addressed the issue of grip and balance, by having a device which naturally sits on a surface, blades downwardly displaced, handle uppermost. However blade configurations on these devices do not lend themselves to effective removal of stubborn deposits either by having a single blade which encompasses the device requiring many passes for the blade to initially penetrate the substrate, or as illustrated in '836 to Williams by having smaller blades a greater distance apart and an opposing handle which does not allow the required grip and arm alignment to apply maximum pressure to the device and its blades. This results in more time and effort being expended to achieve the required clearance. The present invention addresses an unmet need for a scraper device which allows the user to apply maximum pressure to an efficient blade configuration, and maintain stability and blade cutting angle whilst being comfortable in use due to natural arm alignment.